operación: MINUTA
by nigel numbuh 1
Summary: M.iniciosamente I.ntelectual N.unca U.tilizado T.ratamiento A.ntiniños
1. La Historia del helado

Operacion:

M.I.N.U.T.A.

M.inuciosamente

I.ntelectual

N.unca

U.tilizado

T.ratamiento

A.nti-niños

Número 274¡número 1¿Qué haces aquí?

Número 1: Chad Vengo a pedirte ayuda

274¿para que? Ya no pertenezco a los chicos del barrio.

1:Te necesitamos

274¿Para qué?

1:Mejor te cuento

Todo empezó con la batalla entre adultos y niños por el helado

274¿por el helado?

1: si por el helado

A los adultos les gustaba ver sufrir a los niños cuando estos se paraban en la acera con un billete en la mano a esperar el camión de helado que nunca se detenía, los niños aun tenían esperanza de que se detuvieran pero los heladeros no detenían el camión.

Esta táctica nos llevo a nosotros los chicos del barrio a tomar cartas en el asunto y a vengarnos. Buscamos un lugar, y hallamos una vieja heladería ,en un lugar lejos de los adultos y , con la ayuda de número 7 la pusimos a funcionar ,habían helados que nadie nunca se hubiera imaginado. De sabores y colores que los adultos odiaban y, lo mejor no habia ningun adulto que dijera : ya no comas más. Todo era perfecto a excepcion de alguna mosca que te habias comido pensando que era pasa.

Hasta que un dia los adultos se enteraron y la destruyeron.

Pero no nos dejamos vencer tan fácilmente. Empezamos a servir helado en la casa del árbol pero,no dio tanto éxito ya que los adultos empezaron a castigar a sus hijos sin dejarlos salir, aunque algunos escapaban . Nosotros creimos haber ganado la batalla ya que pasaban los meses y los adultos no contraatacaban.

Mientras nosotros disfrutabamos del helado los adultos buscaban un plan ,una cosa distinta que ningun niño estadounidense hubiera probado antes y que robara su atención, y ademas que fuera frío.

Asi que buscaron en Francia, Inglaterra, España, Irlanda, Suecia ,Finlandia ,Alemania, Rusia….no encontraron nada.

Asi que en su tonto cerebro pensaron en algunos paises calidos de cultura no muy distinta, y pensaron en lo que resta de america.

Hubo un concilio y luego habló un centroamericano, un salvadoreño para ser exacto y se llamaba Filancio Nerón Marañón Gonzalez ,el hablo de la minuta un snack que se suponía era casi igual que el helado.

Con este snack los adultos podrian sobornar a los niños y asi hicieron.

Empezaron a anunciar este nuevo producto con muchos sabores y colores llamativos.

274¿ y que con eso?

1 : ahora iré al grano para que sepas por que quiero tu ayuda 274

1:

Empezaron a vender la tal minuta y yo compre una para ver su composición quimica.

Para mi sorpresa solo tenia agua y jarabe de sabores. Número 7 lo puede confirmar si quieres.

Pero nos dimos cuenta que todo el que la comía ,caía : congelado.

Asi que 7 llegó a la conclusión de que la temperatura y el total de minuta que consumias te congelaba.

Al rato, los adultos se empezaron a llevar a los niños congelados quien sabe hacia donde o para que.

Luego nos dimos cuenta que 3 no estaba con nosotros y 4 nos dijo que habia comido minuta .Cuando fuimos a ver los adultos se la habian llevado.Y no pudimos hacer nada al respecto.

274:Ya sé de que me hablan.

1¿en serio?

274:sí, los adultos me pidieron que los ayudara con eso pero me rehusé.

1¿en serio?

274: sí.

1¿crees que podrías ayudarnos?

274: por supuesto.

4: Debemos apurarnos equipo, quien sabe lo que le puedan hacer esos estúpidos adultos a 3

5: Tenemos que idear un plan y rápido.

274:tienes razón.

7¡Tengo una idea!

274:excelente 7!Veo que están entrenando excelente a estos nuevos agentes.

1: sí, han hecho un excelente trabajo con número 7. Es un gran compañero y amigo.

4: Dejen de charlar y apurémonos equipo.

2:Wally tiene razón pero yo tengo hambre.

4: denle un estúpido hot-dog a 2 y vamos a trabajar.

1: ok.


	2. ¿Quién tuvo la culpa?

capitulo 2:

¿quien tuvo la culpa?

#2:(comiendo)-oigan ya empezó a llover.

#1: si,debemos apurarnos

#2: no...yo decia que mejor nos quedaramos a dormir

#274:(y con que permiso...)¿en mi casa?

#2: por supuesto...

#4: si no somos de dulce!no nos vamos a derretir...entre mas nos tardemos son menos las esperanzas de que encontremos a 3.

#5 :vaya! el tonto tiene razon..

#1:no desesperes numero 4 la encontraremos...tarde o temprano.

#4: y que si ya es demasiado tarde como para encontrar a 3..ah? ¿ustedes se haran responsables de sus actos?

#1:recuerda que estamos en casa de Chad y venimos a pedir ayuda a Chad asi que dejaremos que Chad tome la decision.

#4.a mi no me importa lo que "Chad" o tú digas yo la buscaré sin tu ayuda o la de Chad..

#1: somos un equipo 4 y todos queremos encontrarla,pero debemos saber que decide Chad.

mientras tanto Chad y # 7 estan revisando su correo y ven que una ex-knd les ha mandado un correo con informacion ultrasecreta..

#4: al diablo con Chad,ya ni siquiera es un chico del barrio,es un adolescente al fin y al cabo y no sé porque se te ocurrió la estupida idea de pedirle ayuda a este estupido adolescente...hasta ya quieres que te de ordenes..si tu eres el lider 1 no Chad.Asi que o tomas una desicion o me voy yo solo.

#1: te estas comportando como si te gustara 3..

4 le pega a 1 en la cara,y a 1 le empieza a sangrar la nariz..

#4: tarado...no me gusta solo la considero un miembro importante para el equipo, eso es todo..y y y me debe dinero.

#1: ouch...esta bien te comprendo yo siento lo mismo por ella.

#4: no lo mismo...lo siento creo que me pasé.

#2: ¿tienes otro hotdog Chad?

#274: agarralo 2.Oigan #4 tiene razon 1 es el lider yo no, yo solo estoy aqui para ayudarlos.

#1: entonces vamonos.

#274: me pueden dejar de llamar Chad, diganme 274...

#1: ok.ya oyeron chicos del barrio.

# 7: esperame uno ya llevo los planos de la fabrica..

#4:¿ tenemos planos?

# 7: si...fabiola me los mando.

#5,2,y4:¿quien?

#1: fabiola mejor conocida como # 1/4

#5,2 y4: ¿1/4?

#1: si 1/4...

#5: ¿Neo? ¿la hacker?

#1 : si la niña a la cual conociste como Neo (el de matrix)la portera...

#4: ¿la que te enseño a jugar futbol, Beckham?

#1: que no soy Beckham...si ella.

#4: órale...

#5: ¿y eso 4?

#4: es una palabra mexicana...la vi en la tele.

#5 : ahhh.¿que ella no fue "destituida"?

#1: si...

#2 y 4: ¿porque?

#1: se rebeló ante 86, y peleó contra ella.

#2y4?

#1: ella era mucho mas que mi mejor amiga...era la mejor espia y la mejor "hacker" de los chicos del barrio ..asi que yo la envie a una mision secreta...la de espiar a los de la otra cuadra y averiguar sus planes...86 numca la hallaba en su cuartel...y luego se enteró de que iba a la mansion de los de la otra cuadra...y 86 penso que les daria el módulo de códigos y que 1/4 nos traicionaria

pero yo sé que ella nunca lo haria...asi que se la llevaron a borrar su memoria,pero ella no queria asi que peleó con 11 agentes y con 86.luego la buscaron pero nadie la halló. 86 la destituyó y no volvio a aparecerse por aqui mas, hasta que la veiamos en internet

y nada mas...86 la quiere capturar porque cree que ella la va a dar los codigos a padre...pero yo sé que ella nunca haria eso.

#2: 1 siempre nos guarda secretos

# 5: se le habia olvidado contarles..quizas

#4: ¡nos podemos ir ya!

#1: solo una pregunta mas:si 1/4 ya les dijo la direccion ¿me la podrian decir?

# 7: claro ...se supone que debemos entrar por el bosque cerca del mc-donalds e ir siempre hacia el norte.

#1: a cuanto esta?

# 7: a 13 millas...son como 28.6 km...aunque ese bosque esta encantado y nadie lo ha cruzado nunca ..y regresado en una sola pieza

#1: 1/4 si lo hizo...

# 4: nos podemos ir ¡ya!

#274: es mentira que esta encantado solo son estupidezes para que los niños no entren les apuesto que hay una gran cancha de futbol adentro...

#1.2.4.5.7?

#1: si...1/4 lo cruzo.y regresó en una pieza...esa chica debió ser la mejor chica del barrio...lástima que alguien le quito el premio (voltea a ver a 274)

#274: yo no tuve la culpa fue destituida...antes del premio...pero si mal no recuerdo fue por tu culpa 1 porque tu la mandaste a esa mision...

#4: no importa de quien fue la culpa lo importante es ir a salvar a tres! ¿o quieres otro golpe 1?

# 1: vamos a salvar a 3 entonces...¿alguna pregunta?

#2 si señor!

#1: cual?

#2: puedo comerme otro hotdog?

#1: ok .pero cállate

los chicos del barrio emprendieron el largo camino hacia el bosque...pero primero pasaron al mc-donalds a desyunar..y todos empezaron a comer menos # 1

# 1: deberiamos comprar una brujula

#274: tienes razon

#2: me puedo comer tu hamburguesa 1?

#1: claro 2, no tengo hambre..

# 2: hey! tenemos que pasar a comprar comida tambien! ya se me acabo la mia...

#4: no puede ser!

#1: pasaremos rapido a la tienda y luego nos vamos al bosque...

#4: bien dicho 1!

van a la tienda y compran la brujula y comida...luego se paran enfrente del bosque se miran unos a otros y miran el bosque con cierto desagrado y miedo...luego se acuerdan de una pelicula llamada "the village" (la aldea del terror) y miran a #1 y a #5 con cierto miedo (porque andaban camisa roja (1) y gorra roja (5)).asi que numero 4 con la poca valentia que le quedaba,puso el pie derecho sobre el bosque ..y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Entraron en el bosque encantado...este bosque era muy húmedo y frio ..tambien tenebroso y muy oscuro...todos tenian miedo..pero la esperanza de volver a ver a 3 vencia su miedo , aunque no del todo...

1: ok.


	3. Número 1 es un gallina

aclaracion:DCFDTL se refiere a los encantadores chicos de la otra cuadra...

CAPITULO 3 : # 1 ES UN GALLINA...

Mientras en la fabrica...Se encontraba Padre pensando en voz alta:

PADRE:No puede ser lo estupidos chicos del barrio no son tan estupidos despues de todo...no han caido en la trampa de la MINUTA...

DCFDTL:Padre! Encontramos a Kuki la número 3 de los chicos del barrio

PADRE:JA! sabia que caerian tarde o temprano...¿quien dicen que cayó?

DCFDTL:Número 3 Padre...

PADRE:¿aún no ha caido número 1?

DCFDTL: No, Padre aun no.

PADRE: Vayan a cenar ya es tarde.

DCFDTL: Sí, Padre ahorita vamos.

PADRE:recuerden lavarse las manos.

DCFDTL:Sí padre.

KNOCK----KNOCK

PADRE:Miren quien toca la puerta guardias.

guardias: es una niña.

PADRE:Pregunten quien es pues...

guardias: ¿quien es?

PADRE:ahhh(que estúpidos)

-soy 1/4 vengo a hablar con padre, quisiera ponerme a su servicio

guardia:es 1/4 y dice que...

PADRE:ya oí dejenla pasar..

1/4: hola , vengo a prestarme a su servicio padre.

PADRE:me parece perfecto...

DCFDTL:no padre!ella es un miembro de knd.

PADRE: Que!

1/4: era...fui destituida...por eso les traeré a todos los knd.

PADRE: ¿y como se supone que los vas a traer?

1/4: les di el mapa para que puedan venir...o realmente crees que numero 1 provaria la minuta?.no es tan tonto.Pero yo tengo un plan para desacernos de ellos al mismo tiempo...con algunos desafios.

PADRE:¿como cuales?

1/4: como el futbol,duelos de espadas de luz...y otros que tengo en mente.

PADRE:Pero si ni tenemos portero..

1/4: eso se arregla Padre , eso se arregla... quiero ver al equipo..

PADRE: ¡Gerardo, Cree ,Ulises,hijos,Gollum: vengan!

Gerardo, Cree ,Ulises,hijos,Gollum: ¿Sí Padre?

PADRE: vengan...1/4 ellos son mi equipo de futbol...los "VENGADULTOS"

1/4: oh que bien,equipo yo soy la portera...Me pueden llamar NEO.

Cree: bien Neo...puedes llamarme Niobe.¿que les parece si la probamos equipo?

VENGADULTOS: si

PADRE: JA;JA;JA...

En la cancha de futbol...

Neo: Pueden empezar a tirar. Porque no empiezas cree?

Cree: bien,pero no llores si se rompe la red...

Cree lanza un tiro con chanfle desde la media cancha hacia la esquina inferior derecha con mucha precision y potencia...pero Neo lo tapa...

VENGADULTOS: uhhhhhh!

Cree:fue suerte...oye gerardo porque no pruebas tú ¿eh?

Gerardo: claro sera pan comido...

Gerardo lanza un tiro con chanfle hacia la esquina superior izquierda. desde afuera del area...pero igual ..Neo se lo tapa...

Neo : y bien?

Ulises:aun no han visto a ronaldinho

Ulises corre y hace un tiro recto entre las piernas de Neo,el tiro es tan rapido que se escapa entre las piernas de Neo pero ella gira rapidamente y detiene la pelota con sus manos justo antes de que la pelota entrara en la porteria...

VENGADULTOS: uy...

Ulises: pura suerte..

Neo: bueno ya me probaron asi que es hora que los pruebe a ustedes...bueno ya probe a Cree, a Gerardo y a Ulises..pero me faltan Gollum.y los DCFDTL.

Neo:¿Cree te puedes encargar de eso? yo tengo un asunto pendiente.

Cree: no hay problema.

Neo se va al bosque a buscar a los chicos del barrio..mientras tanto:

# 1:Acampemos aqui, yo los vigilo esta noche...

# 2: ¿podemos comer?

# 1: claro 2.pero no coman mucho ya hay poca comida.

# 2:bien.

# 2 empieza a comer y todos los demas le siguen menos # 1 y # 4

# 4:¿porque no comes 1? No has comido desde ayer...

# 1:No tengo hambre..¿y tú?

# 4:No lo sé...es que...me siento triste por # 3

# 1:Lo se # 4

# 4:¡pero si no me gusta!

# 1:yo no digo que te gusta solo que ya se lo que se siente perder a una gran amiga

# 4: si eso...

# 1:Duérmete 4.te prometo que encontraremos a 3 pero debes tener fuerzas amigo.

# 1 empieza a tener sueño pero se mantiene despierto, todos los demas estan dormidos.y de repente Neo agarra a # 1 por detras y se lo lleva muy lejos del campamento...tira a # 1 al suelo y este se pone de pie de nmediato.

# 1:no sé quien eres o porque me tienes aqui pero te voy a golpear de una vez por todas.

1/4: ¡ # 1!

1/4 agarra a # 1 de frente y lo besa.

# 1: ¿1/4? pero si yo creí...

1/4:si lo se...ahora andas con lizzie ¿cierto?

# 1:es que...tu te fuiste..

1/4:pero eso no es pretexto.me juraste que me amarias por siempre pero dejaste mi amor en el olvido.

# 1:pero yo...

1/4:oh # 1 si hubiera sabido que me harias esto te hubiera hecho esto antes yo tambien.

1/4 le inserta una navaja a # 1 en el pecho

1/4: Asi me senti cuando me di cuenta que andabas con ella...

1/4 le pone un sedante para que se duerma y le da otro beso luego se va. pero # 1 consciente que caerá pronto en un sueño profundo pide ayuda:

# 1:código 362SOSF1 repito código 362SOSF1 mis coordenadas son 50 grados al nor-este del bosque repito mis coordenadas son 50 grados al nor-este del bosque.

mientras tanto en el campamento...

4:apuremonos ya casi son las 7 a.m.

274: ¿y # 1?

2:(bosteza)y yo que estaba soñando con shakira...

5: ¿otra vez?

2: si otra vez ...algun problema?

5:conmigo no, pero no se si con una persona llamada Cree...

2:¿pero no se va a enterar o si?

5:no # 2.no le diré.

274:hey en serio ¿donde esta # 1?

7:# 274 tiene razón.

2:quiza fue a buscar leña...

7:talvez...

274: o nos abandonó..

7:no lo creo..# 1 no nos abandonaria asi por asi...

4:lo sabia # 1 nos abandonó...# 1 es un gallina.

7:por supuesto que no # 4...ire a buscarlo.

4:no!nos atrasariamos más...y ya no hay tiempo.

2:y ya casi no hay comida...

5: ¿y si lo esperamos?

2:talvez fue al baño...

4: ok pero solo 15 minutos.

Esperaron a 1 pero él no regresó asi decidieron ponerse en camino de nuevo...


	4. El primero de los 7 duelos

Capítulo 4: "El primero de los 7 duelos"

El tipo se llamaba Napo 1 o al menos ese era su nombre en código.

Napo 1: Vaya! Son los códigos de KND,… alguien necesita mi ayuda.

Y Napo empezó su viaje.

4: ya fue suficiente…vámonos ya!

274: qué raro!

2: el qué?

274: que 1 se halla ido pero no se ha llevado nada

5: ¿?

Mientras tanto

Napo 1: Según las coordenadas debería estar por aquí, pero… 1, que haces aquí?

1: quien diablos eres? Y porqué sabes mi nombre?

Napo 1: soy Napo 1 y soy un chico del barrio y sé tu nombre porque … quien no sabe tu nombre?

1: pero tú no tienes edad para ser un KND eres un…

Napo 1: Lo sé. Pero creo que la ayuda no importa de quien la obtengas siempre y cuando sea de buena intención … no?

1: A menos que sea de los de la otra cuadra.

Napo 1: Sí, pero que te hicieron?

1: Una ex – KND me hirió

Napo 1: quien?

1: ¼

Napo 1: ¼? Porqué?

1: no lo sé, creo que porque me fui con Lizzie

Napo 1: oye 1, ya te diste cuenta de lo del relajo de lo de la minuta?

1: sí , por eso estoy aquí.

Napo 1: que pasó?

1: número 3 la comió y la trajeron hasta acá pero no se que le harán así que mejor me doy prisa.

Napo 1: porque?

1: porque sí, escucha… mi equipo está allá solo, intentando llegar hacia la fábrica donde tienen a 3 debo llegar lo antes posible.

Napo 1: Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

1: Vendrás?

Napo 1: Por supuesto, no puedo dejar que nada malo les pase a ustedes

1: Esta bien …en marcha.

Todos habian caminado mucho y de repente Número 1 los alcanza a ver.

1: chicos!

5 voltea a ver.

5: es 1!

4: donde estabas gallinita?

Todos: Viene con un …!

1: chicos él no es mas malo pero creo que ¼ sí, él se llama Napo 1

7: imposible, ¼ nos dio los planos

1: pero para atraparnos

5: estás loco…

7: que te pasó?

1: ¼ me hirió, pero no es timepo para hablar. Debemos encontrar a 3.

5: Yo te curo…viejo. Ustedes adelantence.

5 se queda platicando con 1

5: oye..que paso allá?

1: creo que está celosa…ya sabes por Lizzie.

5:(quien no lo está) es una de las muchas…pero fue incorrecto lo que hizo, hasta te pudo matar.

1: lo intentó hace mucho, pero no creo que lo halla intentado esta vez.

5: porque lo queria hacer antes?

1: por lo que le hice… ella amaba tanto a los KND como a mi y, ella creyó que lo habia hecho para sacarla y poderme quedar con, con, contigo.

5: que?

1: se que la idea suena loca pero ella cree que yo te gusto.

5: está loca, no es que seas feo ni nada solo que no eres de mi gusto.

1: lo sé. Bueno,nunca la entendí ni la entenderé.

5: terminé, vamos a alcanzarlos.

1: sí

1 y 5 corren hasta que los alcanzan

2: oye Napo 1 ya has leido las historias de fanfiction

Napo 1: si, son muy buenas, hasta he escrito algunas.

2: oh!

5: Miren la fábrica!

Todos: oh!...

4: Apurémonos! 3 espera!

1: Miren! Una cancha de futbol

274: football? Americano?

1: no…fútbol soccer

Todos: Wow!

De repente en el campo de fútbol ven a Cree

Cree: Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja . Hola chicos! Tendrán 7 duelos, de los cuales si no ganan uno de ustedes tendrá que quedarse como prisionero. Si todos pierden, ni modo, no podrán recuperar a Kuki. Aceptan el reto?

5: hermanas…

4: sí.

Cree: bien, como pueden ver, el primer campo es el futbol..El equipo deberá constar de 6 jugadores asi que piensen bien quien jugará.

1: cual es tu equipo Cree?

Cree: Oh, Gerardo y yo como delanteros, Gollum,Ulises y los DCFDTL son los…

1: no se vale, los DCFDTL son 5

Cree: Pero cuentan como 1, como decia, Gollum,Ulises y los DCFDTL son los defensas y como portera tenemos a…

1: déjame adivinar a…1/4

Cree: a Fabiola o Neo como le decimos.

Todos: que?

1: Les dije que nos habia traicionado

Cree: ay … pobre niños…se apuran a hacer su equipo … si?

1: bien… 4 serás el portero

4: yo? Pero si tú…

1: lo sé, yo era el portero pero …me quiero vengar anotando.4 hazlo por 3.

Napo 1: perdona que me meta pero , si hay más desafíos será mejor que no entres amigo, debes descanzar

1: ---5 tú serás defensa al igual que 2 y 7, y 274 y Napo 1 delanteros y yo seré el suplente.

(ni modo)

La pelota se coloca en el medio campo y Cree y 274 rifan con una moneda quien sacará primero.

Cree: le voy a la cara.

274: pues entonces, yo a la cruz

Número 1 lanza la moneda y cae cruz.

Cree: así que van ustedes primero, eh guapo?(le guiña el ojo)

274: pues, ya ves que sí.

4: vamos a empezar a jugar o se van a besar tambien? Rápido, no tenemos todo el día.

5: ya lo oyeron.

274 mueve la bola y la pasa a 7, él otro equipo la roba y anotan en esquina izquierda inferior.

Cree: Gol a mi favor. Ah?

4: No puede ser…

Gerardo: Cree pásala, quiero anotar también.

Ulises: quieren que los derrotemos con unos 17 goles o prefieren que juguemos a pasar el balón y les ganemos con unos 10? Decidan.

1: Vamos equipo! No se desanimen…Aún pueden ganar.

Napo 1: 1 tiene razón. Van ganando por un gol pero no ha terminado el partido. Eh?

1: Concentración, Seguridad y Agresividad hacía la pelota, recuérdalo 4.

4: Concentración, Seguridad y Agresividad.

1: y esperanza…

Mientras 1 decía "esperanza" 4 se acordó de aquellos momentos que había pasado con 3, en los momentos que ella se había reído de él, en los momentos que él se había reído de ella, en los momentos que habían reído juntos, en los momentos que él la había hecho llorar, en los momentos que él trataba de hacerle pensar en otra cosa para que no llorara.

Se acordó de su hermosa risa y de lo bella que era…

Se acordó de todas las misiones a las que habían ido juntos, de todas las misiones a las que gracias a ella habían podido terminarlas.

Se acordó de la fiel compañera, la mejor amiga a la que él consideraba más que su mejor amiga, se acordó de que su casi "novia" había sido capturada y que ahora no solo dependía del equipo, sino más que todo de él para que ella pudiera volver a reír, a llorar, y a vivir con él, porque, de que serviría ir a alguna misión sin alguien que les diga algo gracioso para levantarles el ánimo? Se acordó de todas las bromas que le habia hecho y todo lo que habian hecho juntos… o de que serviría vivir si la persona a la que más amas ya no esta contigo y tú pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo pero no lo hiciste?

Con eso en mente 4 decidió dar todo lo que tenía para ganar el partido…Lo dio todo.


End file.
